Jiкi иiиgγō
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: [UA] Arto de su vida como yōkai y de su propio hermano, Akura-ou, el zorro salvaje Tomoe decide vagar por Japón con las intenciones de divertirse solo. El Distrito Rojo del Inframundo lo tiene aburrido y una mala decisión hará que se planteé de nuevo su propio juicio. ―¿He hecho el pacto de sangre… con una humana? {TOMONANA / AKUYAKO / KURAMI / MIZUNARI}. [II. El Templo Mikage].
1. I- Un Pacto de Sangre

_[Fan-Fic]_

 **Jiкi иiиgγō**

―Tomoe & M. Nanami―

 **S** ummary: [UA] Arto de su vida como yōkai y de su propio hermano, Akura-ou, el zorro salvaje Tomoe decide vagar por Japón con las intenciones de divertirse solo. El Distrito Rojo del Inframundo lo tiene aburrido y una mala decisión hará que se planteé de nuevo su propio juicio. ―¿He hecho el pacto de sangre… con una humana? {TOMONANA | AKUYAKO | KURAMI | MIZUNARI}

 **A** dvertencias: OoC | Violencia explícita | Lenguaje fuerte | Posible NO-LEMON.

 **D** isclaimer:

Kamisama Hajimemashita © Julietta Suzuki

 _Muñecas de Porcelana_ © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas:

 **Antes que nada una pequeña opinión al respecto del** **MANGA** **, pueden saltarse esto y empezar a leer el capítulo si quieren, ;) todo sin problemas:**

Hasta el momento espero el siguiente número del Manga ansiosa ya que se quedó en algo muy intrigante; pero… ¡no me vayan a linchar por lo que voy a decir! (si quieren saltarse esto, son libres de empezar a leer el primer capítulo XD).

No sé si soy la única en encontrar a _Kamisama Hajimemashita_ como una historia inspirada en _InuYasha_ y _Rurōni Kenshin_. ¿Lo soy cierto? :(

Es decir:

1.- Nanami encuentra, por un evento desafortunado, a Tomoe que al principio se niega a ayudarla. Pero después, termina siendo su mejor aliado del que poco después se enamora. _(Más o menos como Higurashi Kagome cuando encuentra a Inuyasha al principio de la historia)._

2.- Tomoe, siendo un yōkai poderoso y peligroso al igual que sanguinario, se termina enamorando de una humana ―menos mal que Yukiji no tiene mucho que ver XD, [evitando spoilers jaja]―. _(Como Inuyasha de Kikyō, aunque aquí Kikyō es una sacerdotisa mientras que_ Yukiji _es la hija adoptiva de un hombre rico)._

He de admitir que me hubiese gustado ver un poco más del pasado de Tomoe; sobre todo porque me encanta su imagen de yōkai; ese cabello largo lo hace ver… sexy XD. Además de que su actitud con _Yukiji_ es… ufufufuf, suculenta XD ¡lo amé!

3.- La actitud de Tomoe suele ser intimidante, y en su mayoría, arrogante y sarcástica. Esto es algo de él; pero no sé, cada vez que lo veo como yōkai no puedo evitar recordar la mirada de _Battōsai (Himura Kenshin en su época de_ Hitokiri _―asesino/destajador―)._

4.- Al ser encontrado por la persona adecuada, en este caso por Mikage (como Kenshin y Tomoe ―sí, ella se llama Tomoe―. E Inuyasha por Kikyō), Tomoe deja que él borre sus recuerdos con respecto a Yukiji y se decide a convertirse en su familiar, es decir, dejar su vida de yōkai sanguinario; o al menos eso hasta que, por eventos futuros, conoce a Nanami. _(Como Kenshin con Kaoru e Inuyasha con Kagome)._

Aclaro que no digo que todo porque sea algo malo; simplemente me trae recuerdos XD de mi niñez y no pude evitar notarlo.

En general, es una serie agradable y con personajes fuera de lo común; peleas cortas pero interesantes y una historia, aunque no muy sólida, amena y atrapante. El dibujo que se muestra en cada escena es bueno; sobre todo las sonrisas cínicas de nuestros protagonistas masculinos (awwww Tomoe-samaaaa). Y sobre todo, el modo en el que la autora (¡la gran Julietta-sama!) juega con el tiempo a modo que meternos un susto y aliviarnos después XD es todo un genio.

Y hasta el momento eso es todo lo que puedo decir de esta serie; a pesar de que la actitud de Nanami ya se ha convertido para mí como una piedra en el zapato, los demás personajes como Tomoe, Mizuki, Mikage, Kurama, Ami y hasta hace poco, Akura-ou (Kirihito), son los que me dan los ánimos que seguir leyendo con las esperanzas de que Nanami se ponga las pilas y deje el completo de _Mary Sue_ en potencia a un lado.

Y este es mi homenaje a esa linda historia y espero que la disfruten. ¡Nos leeremos!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **I**

«Un Pacto de Sangre»

En alguna parte de los cielos oscuros, el gran zorro demonio Tomoe tocó con furia la tela de su arruinado, sangrante y humeante _kimono*_ ; y con los dientes apretados por imaginar al culpable de tal crimen sonriendo, bajó rápido de las alturas y entró a un enorme (y humano) palacio humeante. Pisando el suelo fuertemente dejando un rastro de quemaduras con forma la forma de sus huellas negras se apresuró a su destino.

 _¡Maldición!_

―¡Akura-ou! ―exclamó pateando la puerta de un enorme salón.

Sentado en un despampanante trono de oro y joyas preciosas, con una pose despreocupada, un pie encima de su rodilla izquierda y su mentón apoyado en el dorso de su mano derecha, Akura-ou miraba divertido a su hermano zorro entrar refunfuñando y escupiendo fuego, literalmente, por la boca. Aunque el fuego fuese azul.

La imagen del _yōkai*_ Tomoe enojado sería suficiente para hacer que el hombre (humano o yōkai) más valiente se orinase en los pantalones. Pero en lo personal, Akura-ou estaba muy divertido porque finalmente había logrado su cometido que era que su hermano zorro estuviese así de molesto, y con una mirada que le mostraba sin problemas las ganas que tenía Tomoe de arrancarle la cabeza.

Divertido, sencillamente divertido.

―¡Hey hermanito! ¿Qué cuentas?

Tomoe hizo lo que pudo para desvanecer la expresión de furia de su rostro (porque sabía que el demonio pelirrojo gozaba verlo molesto) y zangoloteó el… ex hermoso kimono que hace 200 años le había costado toda una fortuna. Y no era para menos, la tela del kimono, azul y de preciosos y detallados bordados, había sido hecha en los confines del Inframundo por lo que tenía su propia función: la de resistir cualquier tipo de fuego, incluso el suyo.

¿Qué diablos le había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba hecho pedazos y por qué estaba humeante? Tomoe no quería saberlo.

Porque ahora no era más que un despojo de tela raída e inservible que ya no valía su tiempo.

Pero estaba molesto. Hasta hace algunos días Tomoe había logrado mantener ese valioso kimono lejos de Akura-ou, pero como siempre, Akura-ou lograba encontrar lo que sea que Tomoe considerase valioso e importante para él, y siempre con un sólo objetivo: usarlo y destruirlo.

―Akura-ou. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre por tu cabeza cada vez que tomas uno de mis valiosos kimonos para destrozarlo en uno de tus ridículos juegos? ―gruñó desapareciendo el kimono bajo su fuego. Muestra clara de que ya no le servía para nada.

Akura-ou sonrió arrogante y se levantó de su trono para caminar hacia Tomoe, quien le miraba con unos ojos afilados.

―¿Ridículos juegos? Estás hablando de lo que más nos divierte ―dijo mostrando una faceta inocente; y aunque eso en mínima parte fuese cierto, no aplacó la ira que Tomoe sentía bajo su máscara de seriedad.

―Es el quinto kimono que me robas y destruyes este mes; el octavo que manchas de sangre esta semana y el milésimo que me robas en lo que va del año ―Y apenas empezaba el mes de marzo; Tomoe apretó sus manos y suspiró. No era el momento de golpear la cara de su hermano, debía contenerse un poco―. Ya te había dicho que no quiero tus manos sobre mis cosas. ¡Son mías!

Alrededor tembló y se oscureció, pero Akura-ou permanecía con esa cara sonriente y jovial que Tomoe tanto ansiaba quemar hasta hacer cenizas.

Controlando sus instintos más primitivos, Tomoe le dio la espalda a Akura-ou dispuesto a marcharse.

―¿A dónde vas? ―le preguntó el yōkai pelirrojo a su hermano albino.

―A esconder lo que quede de mi ropa ―murmuró molesto. Pero Akura-ou iluminó su rostro.

―¡Me encanta cuando jugamos así, hermano! ¡Tú ocultas, y yo busco!

 _No te exaltes. Respira…_

Entonces una chispa de ingenio iluminó la cabeza de Tomoe haciéndolo detenerse donde estaba. Si bien sabía que esconder sus kimonos y más cosas de valor no servirá de nada contra ese yōkai infame, entonces podría hacer algo más.

 _Una última estrategia, para salvar lo último que le quedaba de nervios sin la marca de Akura-ou._

―Tengo una idea, hermano ―dijo Tomoe sonriendo pícaramente―. ¿Te apetece jugar, esta vez conmigo?

―¡Un juego contigo! ¡Sí! ―saltó cual niño pequeño―. ¿A quién destrozamos?

―No, no ese tipo de juego.

―¿No? ―ladeó la cabeza confundido―, ¿entonces cuál?

―Yo me escondo ―se apuntó a sí mismo con el dedo índice. Después apuntó a Akura-ou―, tú me buscas.

No dejó de sonreír aunque por el semblante de Akura-ou, el zorro dedujo que la idea no le parecía muy atractiva al Rey Demonio, el de quedarse solo y no molestarlo por un tiempo; tendría que hacer algo más.

 _Vamos piensa._

―Cuenta hasta… ―pensó y pensó. Akura-ou miraba impaciente―… el mes en donde la luna esté roja, y comienza a buscarme; y si me encuentras antes de que salga el sol, dejaré que uses todos los kimonos de mi almacén especial. ―Tocó la manga de su propio kimono y lo estiró una y otra vez de forma delicada y elegante―. Todos los que quieras.

Akura-ou pensó detalladamente; si él usaba los kimonos de Tomoe, aún con su permiso, él iba a molestarse mucho verlos hechos pedazos. Además, el tiempo a trascurrir antes de empezar a buscar sería poco ya según sus cálculos, la luna estaría roja en los cielos en 3 meses. Y sin Tomoe cerca, podría hacer las masacres que quisiera, y cuando encontrase a su querido hermano, haría pedazos partes del mundo entero usando la ropa más costosa que Tomoe hubiese podido comprar. Gozaría destrozar cada prenda y ver la expresión de su hermanito al hundirse en su propia derrota.

3 meses para reclamar un triunfo monumental sobre su querido hermano.

―Mmmm, muy bien ―dijo. El interior de Tomoe dio un suspiro, al fin tendría un poco de paz―. Pero promete que no me joderás cada vez que quiera destruir un pueblo.

―Eso sólo lo hago cuando llevas puesta mi ropa ―se excusó de brazos cruzados.

―Es cierto… ¿y por qué no lo has hecho ahora?

Tomoe se tensó un poco. La verdad es que se desde el momento en el que Akura-ou le había propuesto ir intervenir en una guerra humana y masacrar a todo lo que se moviese, Tomoe se había fugado al _Distrito Rojo*_ del Inframundo con las intenciones de escapar de ese idiota sádico, pero cuando una de las hermosas _Tanuki*_ le preguntó por el kimono en cuestión, y al revisar su guardarropa, prometiendo regresar a la diversión, notó que no estaba. Toda muestra de alcohol ingerido y del buen humor que pudo haber acumulado se esfumó de su organismo; a Tomoe no le costó mucho saber en dónde estaba el kimono.

Y encontrarlo (después de una gran rabieta en los cielos) sobre el cadáver de un repulsivo humano le hizo encender toda llama de furia.

Aún con el olor de sangre y carne quemada, Tomoe pudo notar el olor perteneciente a Akura-ou en la tela.

Entonces fue a verlo iracundo.

―No te incumbe; además, no siempre miro mi guardarropa ―refunfuñó casi lamentándose de no hacerlo más seguido―. Entonces, ¿es un trato? ―estiró su mano hacia el pelirrojo quien al mirarla, sonrió y la estrechó con la suya dando un suspiro.

―Es un trato. Mira bien dónde te escondes, hermanito, no vaya a ser que pueda yo esconderme atrás de ti una vez que te encuentre y… ―hizo movimientos graciosos con sus manos―, ¡BU!

―Recuerda que no puedes empezar a buscarme hasta que la luna roja esté visible en el cielo. Y pierdes si no me encuentras antes del amanecer.

―Bien, bien. Pero… ¿sabes, hermano? No sé por qué haces tanto esfuerzo, sabes que te encontraré en donde quiera que estés ―alzó los hombros y se dio la vuelta―. Tanto a ti como a tus cosas más valiosas.

―Hey, espera, _hermanito_.

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso no deberías estar corriendo ya? ―se burló el Rey Akura-ou. Pero la sonrisa poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo mientras veía los ojos de Tomoe encendidos con una mueca divertida―. ¿Qué?

El zorro blanco se rio y le dijo al Rey.

―Qué aún no has terminado de escuchar lo que yo tengo que decir. ―El Rey lo miró sin entender―. ¿Qué pasa si yo gano?

―¿Eh? ―el pelirrojo suspiró y sabiendo bien que no iba a poder debatir contra Tomoe acerca de ganar algo para el _sabiendo_ ―, ¿qué quieres?

―Si yo gano. Dejarás de tomar todo lo que me pertenece.

Si antes Akura-ou permanecía feliz y divertido, ahora ya no había ni rastro de ello en él; sólo una mueca de seriedad.

Poco después, justamente mientras el sol salía para dar un vistazo a lo que había quedado de todo un imperio humano (cenizas y cadáveres regados por doquier), Tomoe salió volando en una gran bola de fuego azul. No miró hacia abajo, seguramente el nauseabundo olor de la carne y los cimientos quemados lo harían vomitar.

Menos mal que el Rey Akura-ou había estrechado el pacto antes de que Tomoe diese su condición al ganar; obviamente el Rey no iba a aceptar, o al menos se lo pensaría por varios días, una propuesta como esa. Después de todo, si de algo el demonio gozaba plenamente era apoderarse de todo lo que Tomoe quería y poseía. Ahora estaba molesto y refundido en un trono de oro con la cara deformada por la ira.

Pero para Tomoe, el humor de Akura-ou no era problema suyo; el Rey podía partirse la cabeza en dos (literalmente) por el _engaño_ pero hasta donde Tomoe sabía, Akura-ou jamás preguntó nada y había hecho un trato con él.

 _Un pacto de sangre._

Porque por si algo Akura-ou había decidido dejar a Tomoe con una sonrisa en el rostro, fue porque ambos volvieron a estrechar sus manos, esta vez con una cortada en diagonal en las palmas, recitando el juramento demoniaco para un pacto de sangre que se debía respetar; no importaba lo que Akura-ou significase para los Dioses y hombres, incluso ese poderoso demonio podría morir si no respetaba la ley de un pacto como ese. Y lo mismo iba para Tomoe. Si él perdía, y no cumplía su palabra, de él sólo quedarían las prendas de las que tanto se enorgullecía sobre sus cenizas.

Pero ahora estaba libre, él y su guardarropa, para ir a donde quisiera. Y ya sabía a dónde empezar su diversión _solitaria_.

…

Akura-ou se mordió el labio inferior.

 _Bien jugada._

Tenía que darle crédito al zorro embustero, realmente estaba dispuesto a pararlo con respecto a tomar sus cosas… por eso y porque el pulgoso era el único yōkai que el gran Rey Akura-ou respetaba y consideraba un perfecto colaborador, dejó que Tomoe se saliese con la suya… por ahora.

Miró su mano derecha, la que había usado para cortar su piel y dejar que la sangre de él y la de Tomoe se conectará en un pacto silencioso y personal entre ambos hermanos. En su palma había una marca, el ala negra de un murciélago que abarcaba toda su piel, siendo atravesada por la cicatriz de la cortada.

Cerró su mano de golpe y se levantó del trono.

Se quedaría ahí por un par de días; se buscaría a un par de súbditos inútiles y armaría un nuevo ejército para atacar cuantas aldeas humanas pudiese; y si algún yōkai lo retaba a una pelea (porque nunca faltaba un pobre iluso) disfrutaría matándolo.

«Escóndete bien, Tomoe. Escóndete muy bien».

Y lo decía porque Akura-ou lo conocía bien, y de hecho, porque lo conocía, ahora podría decir sin error el lugar donde estaba ahora mismo ese zorro adicto al alcohol y a la lujuria. Porque por más que se las diese de yōkai serio y centrado, Tomoe no podía evitar que ese lado suyo, ese que hasta el mismo zorro declaraba odiar, saliese a la luz; ese lado que ambos compartían a la perfección: el gusto por las mujeres y el _sake*_.

…

―¡Tomoe-sama! ―exclamaron varias hermosas _Tanuki_ saludándolo y recibiéndolo con sus mejores prendas. No había más clientes, él era el invitado estrella y lo sabía.

Tomoe sonrió y degustó ver cómo las mujeres se desvanecían al verlo, incluso pudo oler cómo algunas se mojaban entre las piernas; le encantaba esa atención, esas miradas de lujuria sobre él y nada más le encantaba que complacer su lado más perverso con ellas. Siempre delgadas y con la piel más suave que cualquier humana (nada más bastaba con verlas a ellas para saberlo) pudiese siquiera soñar en tener. Bien maquilladas y perfumadas.

―Por favor, venga por aquí ―lo guio una _Tanuki_ que Tomoe conocía bien pero cuyo nombre jamás recordaba por más que ella se lo repetía―. ¿Quiere el sake de siempre?

―Ya sabes lo que quiero; apresúrate, no estoy de humor para esperar.

La _Tanuki_ lo dejó solo y se marchó rápidamente; Tomoe se acomodó en el _tatami*_ de la habitación y miró el techo distrayéndose. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo hacía eso? Matar, acostarse con mujeres, beber sake, dormir en un sitio en donde ni siquiera el propio Akura-ou lo encontrase hasta que despertara y volver a matar.

El _shoji*_ de la habitación se abrió y a ella ingresaron 4 hermosas _Tanuki_ con galantes kimonos y fragancias enloquecedoras; otras 3 ingresaron con charolas de madera con varios _tokkuris*_ y un _sakazuki*_ rojo.

―Por favor, Tomoe-sama, déjenos consentirlo.

Tomoe tomó el sakazuki y dejó que la _Tanuki_ le sirviese sake. Bebió y se dejó acariciar por diversas manos femeninas, delgadas, cálidas y suaves. No pasó mucho antes de que, entre charla, risas y más charla, Tomoe pidiese que 2 mujeres _Tanuki_ se quedasen con él. Estaba ebrio pero no lo suficiente como para no poder ejercer su mayor pasión.

Literalmente les arrancó los kimonos…

 _»¡Tomoe-sama! Es usted muy brusco…_ ―claro que eso no pareció molestarlas.

Las tumbó sobre el tatami y las poseyó como a él le pareció; siempre debajo de él. Nadie encima suyo aunque las _Tanuki_ le prometieron que sería igual de placentero.

 _»Ahora escúchame con atención. Nadie, nunca, está encima de mí_ ―le aclaró a la última _Tanuki_ consiente antes de que ella se corriese dejando un grito de satisfacción al aire. Tomoe salió del interior de la mujer antes de correrse también.

Y aunque estaba cansado, mayormente por la rabieta que hizo por su kimono, Tomoe no durmió en el establecimiento; se vistió y se fue del Distrito Rojo como llegó: lúcido, serio y con un hueco en el pecho. Uno que sólo parecía llenarse con sake y mujeres, pero curiosamente hoy no pasó nada.

Sí, como siempre gozó de poseer a las mujeres más hermosas de esa noche; pero ese sentimiento pasó más rápido en esta ocasión.

 _»Regrese pronto_. ―Dudaba que eso pasaría al menos hasta que pasaran 3 años más. Necesitaba aclarar su mente.

Acarició los mangos de sus katanas y se quedó acostado encima de una rama del enorme roble terrestre que lo protegió bastante bien de la luz de la luna llena.

¿Tanto había tardado en el Distrito Rojo?

El tiempo pasaba rápido cuando se divertía.

Se acarició el miembro con sus dedos y meditó nuevamente, cuando las _Tanuki_ lo acariciaban ahí, él las detenía. ¿Por qué? A todos los hombres les gustaba que una mujer les acariciara ahí, e incluso, que se lo llevaran a la boca; pero por una extraña razón que Tomoe desconocía, a él no le gustaba que nadie le tocase el cuerpo. Quizá pudiese permitir que le arañasen la espalda mientras él las penetra, pero nada más fuera de ahí. Y de hecho, eso no era muy usual ya que siempre posicionaba en cuatro a sus mujeres de modo que sólo él pudiese tener el control.

No le gustaba que ellas lo tocarán, mucho menos su rostro, no le gustaba que esas _manos sucias_ le tocaran la cara; sabrá Dios cuántas caras masculinas habrían tocado antes.

No podía concebir que un par de manos impuras le tocaran el rostro.

―N-no… no podemos hacerlo aquí…

 _Y hablando de impuros_.

No había nada más repugnante para Tomoe que ver a un par de humanos apareándose.

Un hombre y una mujer, estaban en un robre al lado del suyo; y él dejaba que ella lo besara en los labios, él dejaba que ella lo tocara y que lo abrazara con los brazos y piernas.

Él le subió el kimono hasta la cintura y la embistió cuando se deshizo de sus ropas. Ella aún le rodeaba la cadera con las piernas.

 _Esa postura parece interesante…_

…

¡Bingo!

Tomoe saltó de la rama del roble cuando ese par de humanos se acostó sobre el pasto, agotados y sudorosos; pudo haberlos matado pero los dejaría libres porque le dieron una idea.

Una idea que tanto lo ayudaría tanto a mezclarse con el mundo humano, como lo dejaría fuera del radar de Akura-ou.

De entre sus ropas, tomó una hoja que más tarde le ayudó a convertirse en un niño pequeño; una versión más joven de él y sin las orejas que lo identificaban como yōkai. Perfecto, de ese modo, su poder disminuiría de tal manera que Akura-ou no podría hallarlo en tan solo una noche, además de que en esa transformación pocos serían capaces de reconocerlo como yōkai y quienes pudiesen, ni modo, tendría que eliminarlos rápidamente y sin compasión.

Y para dar más dramatismo a su aspecto, se las arregló para que sus ropas se viesen viejas y sucias, manchando su rostro con algo de lodo. Y cuando terminó, miró a los seres inferiores.

Más a la humana.

Las humanas parecían tener mucha pasión dentro de ellas; quien sabe, quizá rivalizaran bien con las _Tanuki_.

Y por ello decidiría cambiar de aires.

Si con las _Tanuki_ no había logrado conseguir la satisfacción sexual que buscaba, entonces probaría a las humanas. Y si las humanas no le funcionaban regresaría con las _Tanuki_ , así que lo viese por donde lo viese no tenía mucho que perder.

Se encaminó hasta la aldea humana más cercana y miró fijamente una enorme construcción hecha con madera. En las puertas había un tablero que ponía con _kanjis*_ :

 _T_

 _E_

 _M_

 _P_

 _L_

 _O_

 _._

 _M_

 _I_

 _K_

 _A_

 _G_

 _E_

Tomoe ladeó la cabeza, confundido, ¿un templo con olor a _Distrito Rojo_?

―Hola pequeño ―le habló una mujer atrás suyo―. ¿Qué buscas aquí?

Se giró para ver a una mujer con un galante kimono, sus hombros estaban descubiertos y su apariencia era sin duda una muy preciosa. No era muy joven pero no era demasiado madura. De todos modos, ella era _muy joven_ para él.

―N-no tengo… a… a donde ir.

 _Zorro mentiroso_. Ja, qué curioso, por un segundo creyó escuchar la voz de Akura-ou susurrándole en su oreja.

―Ya veo.

Bajo esa capa de inocencia y miedo, Tomoe sonreía por saber que ya tenía un sitio donde dormir y… divertirse. Entonces un olor llegó a su nariz; uno delicado y no exprimido de ninguna esencia barata o costosa. Uno que se quedó impregnado en su cerebro apenas entró por sus fosas nasales.

―¡Es-es-espéreme Yukiji-san!

 _¿Pero qué…?_

Tomoe giró su cabeza a la derecha y entonces su corazón se detuvo.

― **Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

1.- **Kimono:** vestimenta típica japonesa más elaborada que la _yukata_ , llamada así tanto como para hombre como para mujer.

2.- **Yōkai:** _Demonio_ , en japonés.

3.- **Distrito Rojo:** O _Barrio Rojo_ es un sitio caracterizado por ser un sitio lleno de libertinaje y lujuria.

4.- **Tanuki:** (Según el Manga original) son las mujeres habitantes del _Barrio Rojo,_ que parecen gozar de su estatus de _mujeres de compañía_ , además de que cuentan con una apariencia adorable e insinuante.

5.- **Sake:** Licor japonés. Se puede servir frío o caliente.

6.- **Tatami:** Una cama muy similar a una alfombra.

7.- **Shoji:** Puerta corrediza muy típica en establecimientos y viviendas japonesas.

8.- **Tokkuri** : Botellita donde es conservado el sake.

9.- **Sakazuki:** Tipo de vaso, muy parecido a un platillo, usado para servir sake.

10.- **Kanjis:** Símbolos que representan la caligrafía japonesa.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._

 _¿Saben? Sé que tengo muuuchos fics por terminar, pero es que no pude evitar publicar este para saber qué les parece, a mi me gustó ya que voy a jugar un poco con Tomoe-sama y Akura-ou-sama. Muajájájá._

 _Intentaré poner las continuaciones lo más rápido que pueda, pero no duden que lo terminaré._

 _¡Comenten si les gustó!_

 **¡JA NE! :)**


	2. II- El Templo Mikage

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **II**

«El Templo Mikage»

La edad no le importaba Tomoe, él era joven aún para ser un yōkai de más de 700 años de edad; pero el hecho de que su cuerpo haya recibido una sacudida debido a una mocosa que aparentaba no más de 15 años lo había dejado boquiabierto.

Gracias a dios, eso no era literal.

Y sin embargo, lo peor era que Tomoe no recordaba el haber estado con las _Tanuki_ horas atrás. Su cuerpo estaba bien estimulado por el aroma de aquella pequeña y sencilla humana que se acercaba sin temor. Y es que lo tendría si tan solo supiese lo que estaba provocándole.

Tomoe se mordió la lengua, todos sus sentidos se habían encendido perfectamente ante la esencia natural de la muchachita sin nombre; sus manos por poco (inconscientemente) subieron hacia enfrente con las intenciones de tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla fuerte con la finalidad de oler a fondo su cuello y cabellera sin pena, pero se contuvo a tiempo ya que escuchó a la mujer llamada Yukiji hablar.

―No te esfuerces mucho, Nanami ―le acarició la cabeza delicadamente sonriendo―. Recuerda que tu pierna aún no ha sanado por completo.

Los ojos violetas de Tomoe fueron a parar a la pierna derecha de la muchachita; pudo notar que bajo el kimono, había un vendaje que cubría el pie hasta el tobillo.

Ella se rio y negó con la cabeza modesta.

―No se preocupe, Yukiji-san. Ya no me duele.

 _Mentira._ Tomoe pudo ver que la pierna en cuestión le temblaba y cómo ella procuraba a apoyar más la otra pierna sobre el suelo para evitar seguir usando la extremidad vendada. Entonces una chispa de curiosidad lo ató a ese par de mujeres humanas, ¿qué le habría pasado?

Por otro lado, notó un sublime olor a hierbas medicinales en la muchacha, la esencia de ella era suave y delicado, y por eso no le había prestado atención al otro olor que era el de diferentes hierbas. Pero ahora lo notaba.

―¿Y quién es él? ―preguntó Nanami apuntando hacia el pequeño Tomoe. Este abrió la boca como un pez pero nada salió de ella.

―Es un jovencito sin hogar ―dijo Yukiji acomodándose las mangas de su galante kimono colorido―. Hablaré con Mikage-sama para que le deje quedarse esta noche. Claro, si tú quieres.

Tomoe miró a la señorita humana y notó que dentro de sus ojos había una chispa curiosa. No sabía exactamente qué era y eso lo intrigaba.

Asintió mecánicamente y dejó que Yukiji lo acompañase al interior del… _templo_. Al abrir las puertas, un hombre rubio ayudó a Nanami con un paquete envuelto en telas. Hasta esos momentos, Tomoe había tenido cuidado de no prestarle mucha atención ya que podría parecer sospechoso. Pero al escucharlo diciéndole que le ayudaría con dicho paquete, el zorro convertido en niño no pudo seguir negándose más a verla; estudiándola; todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

El sujeto rubio le sonrió y Nanami le agradeció su ayuda.

Qué raro, jamás había visto nada parecido.

Un hombre ayudando a una mujer… y ella agradeciendo con una sonrisa ese gesto. Qué curioso. Sí, muy curioso.

Tomoe sabía que los humanos eran débiles, pero al parecer las mujeres humanas lo eran aún más; y por la pierna vendada, él diría que esa chica en particular era muy frágil.

 _Justo el tipo de mujer que Akura-ou gusta destripar._

El cuerpo de niño se contrajo; y no fue hasta que el rubito le habló a Nanami entre susurros que el muchacho reaccionó.

― _¿Y ese quién es, Nanami?_

― _No lo sé_ ―dijo cayendo en cuenta de que no le habían preguntado su nombre. Nanami se acercó al pequeño que estaba un poco más atrás de Yukiji-san y le tocó el hombro―. Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El niño torció la boca.

Y era porque Tomoe no estaba acostumbrado a esas preguntas; todos en el Inframundo sabían quién era el gran Yōkai Tomoe, el _Kitsune*_ de fuego azul y el legendario monstruo imparable que podría hacerle frente a la peor bestia inmortal que alguna vez haya pisado la tierra.

Aparte de Akura-ou.

 _¿Quién eres?_ No estaba familiarizado con esa cuestión, y mucho menos proviniendo de una mujer; quizás él estaba más familiarizado con la pregunta: _¿Qué eres?_ Aunque dudaba que escucharla de la humana Nanami fuese algo muy agradable.

―Hey, niño. Nanami te preguntó algo.

«Insolente» pensó Tomoe viendo fijamente al humano, éste pasó saliva pesadamente.

―¿Qué es esa mirada, eh? ¿Acaso quieres pelear? ¿Te crees muy hombre?

Por poco Tomoe esboza una sonrisa, qué ridículo, ¿acaso ese humano lo desafiaba?

―Basta ya, Isobe ―le reprendió Nanami―. Discúlpalo, por favor.

Algún día le haría saber a ese humano idiota la suerte que había tenido por Nanami, ya que si ella no hubiese intercedido por él, Tomoe ya lo estuviese asando a la luz de la luna. Como muestra de ello, Tomoe negó con la cabeza.

―Está bien ―dijo―. Me llamo Tomoe.

No importaba si decía su nombre verdadero, después de todo, _Tomoe_ no era un nombre muy inusual dentro de Japón. Isobe lo miró desde abajo con una sonrisa burlona. Tomoe predecía una estupidez venir por parte de ese hombre idiota, y no se equivocó.

―¿En serio ese es tu nombre? ―le preguntó Isobe entre risas―, qué pena; siempre pensé que _Tomoe_ quedaba mejor en una niña.

Curiosamente, en vez de molestarse por su estúpido comentario, Tomoe por un segundo relacionó esas palabras con las primeras que el Rey Akura-ou le dijo poco después de verse, posterior a la masacre que hizo zorro con todo un ejército de yōkais buenos para nada que estaban al servicio del demonio pelirrojo.

 _»¿En serio este es el_ temible _zorro de fuego? Dime, ¿acaso no estarás sólo alardeando?_

 _»Simplemente me importa un cuerno lo que pienses._ ―El Rey Akura-ou rio fuertemente y después lo miró seriamente mientras se alzaba al aire con sus manos al cielo.

 _»Cualquiera que no le importa mi opinión… debe ser probado. Quiero saber si tu fuerza es tan buena como tu insolente boca_ ―Y después de una batalla que duró 120 años, Akura-ou y Tomoe se hicieron su primer pacto de sangre dando por sentada su hermandad.

" _Un hermano yōkai no podría matar al otro jamás; por ningún método; ni por manos de terceros"._

Desde entonces, eran Tomoe y el Rey Akura-ou. Siempre juntos contra todo y todos. Akura-ou le contó mucho de su pasado a Tomoe, y él a su vez también le contó algunas cosas. No todas porque si en algo se destacaba Akura-ou era el de ser un completo avieso e innoble de primera. Por lo que todas esas cosas que más daño le habían hecho a Tomoe a lo largo de su vida (aunque pareciera no tener sentimientos que herir), las guardaba sólo para él.

―Isobe ―gruñó Nanami jalándole el cabello al rubito, Tomoe salió de sus pensamientos y miró a ese par de humanos reñirse―. Deja a Tomoe-kun en paz. ¿No ves que necesita ayuda?

―¿A quién le importa? Este lugar ya está saturado de gente; tendrá que dormir en el suelo como un perro ―se cruzó de brazos después de quitarse la mano de Nanami de encima.

―Mejor dormir en el suelo de una casa que en las calles ―dijo Nanami quitándole el paquete de las manos a Isobe―. Oh no, Yukiji-san se ha ido ya.

―Y todo por culpa de ese mocoso.

Le mandó a Tomoe una mirada furiosa. Una que era un chiste al lado de una sola mueca de Akura-ou. Por lo que cuando Tomoe sonrió burlón por pensar en la comparación, el hombre rubio frunció el ceño ofendido.

―Mocoso… ―gruñó.

―Cállate ya ―lo interrumpió Nanami ajena a lo que había pasado entre esos dos, ya que estaba concentrada en encontrar con la mirada a la dama. La cual halló ya bastante alejada debido a la oscuridad y a la poca luz proveniente de algunas antorchas encendidas―. Sígueme, Tomoe-kun. Yukiji-san ya se ha adelantado con Mikage-sama ―le tocó el hombro y le sonrió―, y no te preocupes, si alguien puede convencerlo de dejarte quedar es ella; estarás bien.

«No me preocupo» pensó Tomoe quitándose la mano de Nanami de encima con un movimiento de pies que indicaba el inicio de su marcha; y echándole una última mirada a Isobe pensó en que el muy idiota estaba _buscándolo_ , nada más unos cuantos insultos más y lo hubiese encontrado. Pero por el momento Isobe no era su problema. «Mejor preocúpate por ti misma, mujer humana» y le sonrió a la chica que al parecer no entendió su mensaje de _no me gusta que me toces_ y descaradamente le había tomado de la mano para guiarlo hacia adentro.

―Ya puedes irte, Isobe, desde aquí nos adelantamos.

―¡Hey, no puedes hacer eso! ¡El mocoso es un niño y no puede estar donde están todas ustedes! ¡Míralo, todo sucio! ¡Va a apestar todo el lugar! ¡Y los kimonos de Mikage-sama, los ensuciará! ¡Déjalo en los establos!

Tomoe se mordió los labios conteniendo las ganas de quemarlo a fuego lento ahí mismo donde estaba. Definitivamente ese idiota debería dar gracias a la mujer humana, de no ser por ella, ya lo habría convertido en un… a ver, ¿qué animal dijo que dormía en el suelo? ¿Un perro? No, demasiado para ese idiota, incluso los perros entendían su lugar en este mundo; ¿Un gato? No, le haría un favor, era raro que las mujeres tuviesen cierta debilidad por lo gatos, y ver a la mujer humana abrazando a ese imbécil aun con forma de gato sería un tormento; ¿y qué tal una rata?

Perfecto.

Sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Tomoe convirtiese a ese insolente en una repugnante, maloliente y vulgar rata; entonces dejaría que los humanos lo matasen por lo asqueroso que sería. Nada más encontraría la oportunidad, y _adiós_ ,insolente hombre.

―No lo haré ―dijo Nanami en voz alta―, no es como si quisiera aprovecharse de nosotras.

 _Qué curioso_. Tomoe por poco se echó a reír, de hecho, eso era justamente lo que quería hacer. _Aprovecharse un poco_ de su situación actual.

―¡Por Dios santo, Nanami!

―¡Basta ya! ¿Acaso estás ciego? No es un hombre, es un niño, así que deja de molestarlo. ―Y para darle una pequeña lección al rubito, Tomoe dejó que la mujer humana se aferrase más a su mano y lo guiase por debajo del porche, escuchaba el corazón del humano descolocarse y acelerarse como si estuviese a punto de sufrir un colapso; sintió ganas de girarse hacia el hombre y enseñarle su dedo corazón como muestra de su triunfo, pero se contuvo, debía mantener la fachada de ser un niño. Un niño que necesitaba… _que lo protegieran_.

Por el momento se quedaría ahí, cuando se aburriese se iría; después de todo esto era para mantener su mente alejada del Rey Akura-ou y de todo lo que este conllevaba.

La humana lo jalaba por su mano izquierda, y para evitar sentir escalofríos por esa cercanía tan molesta, Tomoe se concentró en su mano derecha para ver con más detalle la marca implantada en ella; su palma extendida le mostró la huella de la pata de un zorro, atravesada por la cicatriz diagonal debido a la cortada que se había hecho al sellar un segundo pacto de sangre con el Rey Akura-ou.

Pensó que quizá fue demasiado lejos con tal de conseguir unos meses de paz. Un pacto de sangre no era un juego, ni para ellos dos. Pero ahora ya no tenía remedio, era cuestión de esperar y no dejarse encontrar por nadie que sirviese al Rey. Tomoe sabía que afuera había una infinidad de insectos que el Rey podía usar para su beneficio.

Y también que el Rey no era estúpido y a todo (todos) les encontraba un buen uso.

―Tomoe-kun…

Entonces no habría otro modo, debía aniquilar a cualquier esencia maligna (aparte de la suya) que se acercase a este pueblo; mantenerse oculto y no dejarse ver tan fácil por nadie que pudiese venderlo al Rey.

―Tomoe-kun…

¿Y qué pasaba si alguien lo descubría? Sencillo, ya fuese humano o yōkai, lo que debía hacer era cerrarle la boca.

―¡Tomoe-kun!

¡Oh, pero qué escandalosa!

―¿Qué quieres?

―Te pregunté si ya habías comido algo ―dijo la humana sin dejar su mano.

Pudo haber contestado que no, hacerse el muerto de hambre y caer _desmayado_ sobre los pies de la humana para conmoverla y darle más drama a su papel de _niño desahuciado_ , pero lo descubrirían fácil; su piel estaba en perfectas condiciones y su cuerpo no era el de un niño que hubiese pasado hambre. Mejor no dejar huecos en su _historia_.

―Hace poco… creo ―dijo cohibido.

Nanami miró al pequeño, su mirada sobre el suelo le hizo querer abrazarlo, fuerte contra su pecho. Ella sabía lo que era tener hambre y no poder conseguir nada por las buenas. Le sonrió lo más comprensiva que pudo y le enseñó el paquete que tenía en su mano izquierda.

―¿Ves esto? Es un poco de _sasamochi*_ que me lo obsequió Yukiji-san por mi buen trabajo ―dijo feliz y muy animada―, vamos a la cocina por un poco de té y comámoslo juntos.

Sin pedirle opinión, Nanami lo arrastró consigo por otros pasillos y lo guio hasta una cocina. Llenó un pocillo de agua e intentó encender el fuego, pero por el frío que había a esas horas no pudo conseguirlo, lo intentó por mucho, pero finalmente se levantó un poco molesta y fue a buscar todo lo demás como por ejemplo, las hojas de menta y los vasos para servir. Todo con la estricta mirada de Tomoe sobre ella.

El paquete estaba sobre una mesa y él estaba sentado en el suelo viendo a la mujer yendo y viniendo.

Entonces miró la madera bajo el pocillo. Alzó una de sus manos y dirigió un poco de su fuego hacia la madera húmeda, le costó un poco ya que la humana no dejaba de verlo de vez en cuando y su concentración se rompía. Pero cuando ella se acercó a la madera y empezó de nuevo a intentar encenderlo, Tomoe encontró el momento adecuado e hizo encender una pequeña llama que pronto fue cubriendo todo la madera necesaria.

―¡Sí! ―murmuró la mujer feliz y agotada. Se levantó tambaleándose y se apoyó contra la mesa―. No te preocupes, Tomoe-kun, vas a estar bien sólo espera un poco más.

 _Tomoe-kun_ … no le gustaba cómo sonaba.

 _Tomoe-sama_ , sí, mucho mejor; eso era otra cosa, porque así era como mejor podrían llamarlo los seres inferiores. Las _Tanuki_ habían captado bien eso, pero lamentablemente no podría dárselo a entender a la humana hasta que encontrase un mejor momento.

Después de ganar el juego contra Akura-ou.

Así que con un hueco en el estómago, Tomoe asintió a sus palabras y dejó que la humana lo cubriese con la manta que había estado encima de ella todo el tiempo. Se sentó a su lado y lo atrajo hacia ella. Tomoe la miró extrañado.

¿Qué diablos…?

―Así no tendremos tanto frío mientras se prepara el agua ―se explicó, sin dejar de sonreír. Los ojos cafés eran brillantes, soñadores y amenos; cálidos.

Convenciéndose de que no estaba sintiendo nada especial, Tomoe se apegó más al cuerpo de la humana con las intenciones de poner sentir la suave piel bajo la yukata que llevaba.

―Mujer, dime tu nombre.

Tomoe recordaba cual era el nombre de esa mujer, pero quería que ella se presentara como era debido; después de todo, él le había dicho su nombre mientras que ella no le había dicho el suyo primero como era lo adecuado. Pero era humana y al parecer, una sirvienta, así que no debía esperar mucha educación por parte de ella.

―Nanami, ese es mi nombre ―parecía que había querido decir algo más adjunto a su nombre, pero se contuvo. Bien, por el momento sólo eso necesitaba saber―. ¿De dónde vienes, Tomoe-kun?

―De muy lejos.

―¿Y… has caminado mucho?

―Sí. ―Era evidente, ¿no? Si le había dicho que había llegado de muy lejos era porque había caminado bastante.

Nanami suspiró, este niño era muy frío en su tacto, sentía cómo si hablase con un hombre prepotente o un niño demasiado consentido. ¿De dónde había llegado? Por su aspecto podía deducir que no era un niño cualquiera, no tenía rastro de haber sido manchado con algún tipo de suciedad ajena al lodo. Cómo un pequeño príncipe perdido.

―Mujer… ―y ese tono de voz, jamás había escuchado a un niño llamarla _mujer_ ―. Mujer… ―ahí estaba otra vez―. Mujer, el agua.

De un sobresalto, Nanami se apresuró a sacar el pocillo del fuego. Dio un pequeño grito haciendo que Tomoe rodara los ojos, pues se quemó la mano por no usar un trapo para eso, pero gracias al cielo, el agua no se cayó. Lo dejó en el piso (la mesa estaba hecha de madera y tenía prohibido poner cosas calientes ahí) y fue atender su quemadura.

Tomoe tomó la manta y con un movimiento de su mano, encendió aún más el nivel del fuego para calentar el sitio, dejó el trapo sobre la mesa a un lado del paquete.

No iría afuera, seguramente la mujer debía estar afuera llorando. Si algo odiaba era tener que ver a las mujeres llorar, no lo soportaba. Le daba la sensación de querer hacer algo para remediar eso, y por ende las mataba para quitarse esa sensación del pecho. Sin embargo a esa mujer humana quería conservarla, al menos hasta que pudiese tomarla como él mismo (el Yōkai Tomoe), y después desecharla como a cualquier _Tanuki_ que ya no le interesase.

Así que en vez de salir y asegurarse de que estuviese bien, se propuso a hacer el té; molió magistralmente las hojas, las combinó con el agua y después de abrir delicadamente el paquete, sirvió el sasamochi en un plato. Aparte del sasamochi había otro pequeño paquete igualmente envuelto, pero hizo caso omiso de él.

Nanami no regresó hasta que Tomoe se sentó dispuesto a dejar de esperarla; no gustaba del té frío y sasamochi parecía llamarlo _sensualmente_.

—¡Oh, has preparado el té! —dijo de pronto al verlo sentado enfrente de la mesa, con la tetera humeante y el sasamochi descubierto.

—Sí, ¿vas a comer?

Tomoe por poco suspiró, realmente quería comer solo; no le gustaba tener compañía a la hora de alimentarse. Pero debía mantener la fachada y necesitaba convencer a esa mujer de que él la necesitaba si deseaba tenerla cerca. Por otro lado, de ese modo no llamará tanto la atención y eso hará que Akura-ou no lo encuentre tan fácilmente.

—Sí —dijo sonriente, tomó asiento a su lado y juntó sus manos—. ¡Qué aproveche!

El yōkai la miró mientras comía gustosa el _mochi_ y es que para Tomoe no era nada especial, él comía cosas mucho mejores como diversos platillos hechos con carne y vegetales. Esto era algo que sólo podría comer en una pocilga.

Pero ella, Nanami lo comía con tanta degustación que con eso invitó a Tomoe a ser parte de la humilde cena.

Tomó un _mochi_ y se lo llevó a la boca.

«No está mal» pensó acabándoselo. Bien, al menos Tomoe había pasado su primera noche perfectamente oculto en ese _templo_.

— **Fin de Capítulo—**

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

11.- **Kitsune:** _Zorro_ en japonés.

12.- **Sasamochi:** O _Mochi_ (餅, ''Mochi'') Es un pastel de arroz japonés hecho de _mochigome_ *, un pequeño grano japonés de arroz glutinoso.

* * *

 _Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi primer fic en ese fandom._

 _Sinceramente no sé si manejo bien la personalidad de Tomoe pero hago lo mejor que puedo, si algo creen que no concuerda son libres de decírmelo en sus comentarios._

 _¡Gracias a todas las que me apoyaron en el primer capítulo con sus reviews!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo!_

 _ **JA NE! :)**_


End file.
